


XJB搞预告

by caihan3



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caihan3/pseuds/caihan3
Relationships: 莱万/克罗斯/克洛泽





	XJB搞预告

托尼低头认真地记笔记，再次抬头时看到讲台上的克洛泽老师冲着这边笑了一下，托尼心中一晃，连忙低下了头。

听到老师停止了讲课，慢慢地向这边走来，随着脚步声越来越近，托尼的心跳也越来越快。

近了……近了……脚步声停在了托尼旁边，托尼抬起头看了克洛泽一眼……

“你没事吧？”克洛泽问。

“没、我想去趟厕所……”莱万回答说。

托尼回头看了一眼就坐在自己身后脸色不太好的莱万，  
啊，原来刚刚不是对着自己笑的啊……  
托尼垂下了眼，又转了回去。

“去吧。”克洛泽说完就转身要往讲台走，转身时碰掉了托尼的笔，弯腰帮他捡了起来。

“谢、谢谢……”

克洛泽对着他笑了一下就走了。

托尼看着克洛泽的背影，听到旁边的女生在低声说着些什么，  
“克洛泽老师对他男朋友好温柔啊……我也想……”

托尼不想再听到后面的内容，手紧紧抓着刚刚克洛泽捡起来的笔。  
克洛泽和莱万在一起的事全校都知道，自己又何必这么执着呢。  
手慢慢放松了力道。  
可是这种感情哪是说放就能放的……

放学，托尼收拾好东西准备走时看到莱万还趴在桌子上，犹豫了一下，  
“你没事吧？”

“嗯……？”莱万抬起头看了托尼一眼，看清楚眼前的人后对他笑了一下，  
“没事了。”

“你还不走吗？”托尼看班里的人几乎都要走光了。

“我在这等米洛，他待会过来。”

托尼愣了愣，“你们……关系真好……”

莱万只是笑着没有说话。

“那我走了，再见。”

“再见。”

“啊哈……上帝啊……太……哦……”莱万跨坐在克洛泽身上，一只手按在克洛泽胸口，另一只手握住自己的阴茎快速撸动着。  
精壮的腰身被克洛泽捏住，帮着他上下耸动着腰身。

不知道过了多久，克洛泽才用力挺了几下腰射在莱万身体里。而莱万也颤抖着手将精液挤了出来，撒在克洛泽的小腹上。

莱万无力地从克洛泽的阴茎上爬下来，撅起屁股趴在他的小腹处，伸出舌尖一点点地将自己的精液舔净。

还没来得及闭合的后穴不自觉的收缩着，里面克洛泽遗留下来的液体也被挤了出来，顺着臀部的弧度爬到了莱万的大腿内侧。

将精液舔干净的莱万趴在克洛泽的怀里，手覆盖在他的胸口处，慢慢地呼吸，  
“今天那个暗恋你的男生和我说话了。”

“我知道。”克洛泽手伸到莱万身后，手指轻易地进入他的后穴中。

“嗯……”莱万轻轻颤抖着，“我还挺喜欢他的……慢点……”

克洛泽将莱万后穴中的精液一点点抠挖出来，使得他身下的床单都湿了一块，  
“也许我们的开放关系可以有些改变了。”

“……行吗？”莱万当然知道克洛泽这话是什么意思，有些犹豫，但更多的也确实是期待。

“当然，他和你是一样的，”  
抽出手指翻身将莱万压在身下，膝盖挤进他的腿缝中分开他的双腿，阴茎又一次挺进他依旧紧致的后穴中。  
莱万抓着克洛泽胳膊的手指渐渐用力，留下一个个小小的红印。  
在阴茎完全插进莱万的后穴时，克洛泽停了一下，轻吻着莱万红润的嘴唇，  
“有些东西需要别人稍微挖掘一下。”说完就开始用力快速地抽动阴茎。

这场性事距离结束还早着呢。


End file.
